The Grind
by cheekycheetacub
Summary: Kim likes to make people happy with coffee. Jack likes to make people happy with his movies. Trouble is, they seem to drive each other mad. Coffee Shop AU, [barista Kim/Movie star Jack]. Do not judge me! T for swearing.
1. Espresso

**Oookay, lemme explain : I was meaning to update the Dubai series, I really was, but then this little idea popped into my head, and it just wouldn't let go!**

 **So I've decided that this will just be like a cute little thing on the side, for when I'm getting a bit of writer's block and just need to write some pointless shit.**

 **Still, I hope you like it, I basically wrote all of this in one go, and I'm quite pleased with it if I do say so myself :D**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Kckin'it, or any coffee shop named 'The Grind' (sounds sexual...^^). I do, however, own Kelsey's unborn baby, mwahahahaha, I'm like a taller Rumplestiltskin xD**

~.~

"Hey Kim, break's over! Get your ass back behind the counter before I find a cuter barista who can actually make a decent cup of coffee!"

"Aw, c'mon Eddie, you know I'm the cutest gal around." Kim smiled, pulling her blonde locks back up into a ponytail as she checked her watch. Yep, her twenty minutes were up.

She heard her boss chuckle from the other room, before shouting back that she was also the worst at making coffee, so that evened her out.

"Well it's a good thing we've got those new fancy machines then, to make it _for_ me."

Her friend's reply was an exasperated sigh, and Kim laughed before standing up and downing the last of her strawberry milkshake.

"Hey, K, ready to swap out with me? My legs are killin' me, I just _have_ to go sit down or I'll die from exhaustion."

That comment earned the tall brunette a rather obvious eye-roll from her friend.

"Sure, Kelsey, go rest your little behind. And have a muffin while you're at it; you look like you need it, especially with little Edgar growing the way he is."

Kelsey shot Kim an annoyed glare, hands on what was left of her waist and hips jutting out to one side; the same classic diva pose she had maintained since high-school. Only now, there was an ever-growing bulge in her stomach, and Kim was impressed by how she managed to maintain her balance in those heels of hers.

"I already told you, it's going to be a girl and we're naming her Flora!"

"That's not what Milton told me..."

Kim couldn't help but giggle as her pregnant friend started cursing her husband, who was currently off in Washington working on a project with NASA. Milton Krupnick was, like, a super-genius and one of Kim's closest friends. He was due to return to Austin next month to help with the pregnancy, and Kim couldn't wait to see her nerdy friend again. Kelsey missed him the most, though, and the excess of hormones was making her crazy cranky. Kim could already picture the scrawny, red-headed man running around, looking panicked as he tended to his pregnant wife's every demand.

It was gonna be so funny...

The blonde smiled to herself once more as she picked up the small pink apron and tied it securely around her waist before taking her place at the counter alongside Brett, another one of her co-workers.

As she came to stand beside him, the long queue of caffeine-depraved people split into two, and Kim's first customer approached her, mirroring her cheery smile.

"Hello and welcome to The Grind, the best darn coffee shop Austin has to offer. What can I get for ya today?"

* * *

Kim was glad that she had opted for a comfortable pair of tennis shoes that day. How on earth did Kelsey manage with those torturous heels all day?

Her cheeks were starting to ache, too, from all the smiling she'd been doing. You'd have thought that after a year at this job she would've gotten used to it, but it seemed she was doomed to ache for the rest of eternity.

But she didn't mind. Not really. Because if her smile and cheerful attitude could brighten at least one person's day (that, and the coffee), then sore feet and aching cheeks were a small price to pay. Kim liked making people happy; she was just a people person. Few were those who had ever disliked the goofy journalism student, and even fewer were those that _she_ had disliked.

"That'll be nine dollars fifty, sir."

The thirty-something man in the grey business suit smiled at her and handed her a ten dollar bill.

"Here, keep the change."

She did as instructed (the customer _is_ always right, after all) and beamed at him.

Thank yousir, have a wonderful day."

"Same to you, miss."

She watched as he walked out the door, coffee in one hand and donut in the other, looking significantly more cheerful than he had coming in. She was amazed at how a little kindness could turn someone's day completely upside down, and Kim sometimes liked to think that _that_ was her real job. Making the people of Austin happy, one cup of coffee at a time.

It was nearing closing time at The Grind, and business was getting quieter; only a few couples were left sitting at the quaint little wooden tables and less and less people walking in and out, making the door chime. She was the only one left at the counter, Kelsey and Brett already gone, having taken earlier shifts that day than her.

It was so quiet that Kim was just wondering whether or not to indulge in a little slice of chocolate cake, when she heard familiar metallic chime of the front door opening.

She looked up and instinctively straightened her apron (it was a habit she had picked up over the last year after continuously neglecting to iron it) but her usual greeting got stuck halfway up her throat, having noticed the man in front of her.

He really was very attractive, exactly the type of guy she would approach at a bar. He was a good half-a-head taller than her,too, and the dark shades he wore hid his eyes making him look bored and disinterested, something Kim hoped to change by the end of their interaction.

"Hello and welcome to The Grind, the best darn coffee shop Austin has to -"

"Yeah, yeah, just cut the crap and get me a double espresso to go, will ya? I'm in a hurry." He seemed annoyed, for some reason, and Kim tried her best to acknowledge that he must have had a hard day and been under a lot of stress (especially if he was ordering a _double_ espresso), but it was hard to look past the jerkiness when the douche hadn't even had the decency to say 'please'. And he'd cut her off, the prick.

"Whoa there, what's the big rush? You got the mafia chasin' you, or somethin'?"

"That's none of your business," he snapped at her, and Kim immediately regretted her efforts at being kind to this man, who clearly wasn't from around here. His accent sounded more East Coast than Texas, probably just another jet-lagged tourist in need of a pick-me-up. Still, it didn't excuse his poor manners.

Weren't Californians supposed to be laid-back?

"Dude, relax. I'm not the FB- _fucking-_ I, I'm just the barista. No need to be all snappy." Damnit, where were the to-go cups? She could have sworn they were in the bottom cupboard...she ducked down under the counter to continue her search, and she heard the guy talking.

"What the fuck are you doing down there? Can you just make me the damn coffee? I swear, these crazy fans..." Kim didn't quite catch that last part muttered under his breath, but it was probably just as rude as the rest of his sentence.

"I'm searching for a cup, douche-bag, we ran out. Unless of course you wanted me to pour the steaming hot drink straight down your throat...?" She was secretly hoping he'd say yes, or maybe she'd just do it anyway...

The man sighed. "Just hurry up, I really don't appreciate people wasting my time."

Kim growled from below him, frustrated. "Yeah, well the feeling's mutual, buster..." Where were those damned...Aha! she opened the third cupboard to the right and found them in the corner behind the sugar. She really needed to get some more from the storage room before she left; this much wouldn't last them a whole morning.

She unwrapped the packet and paced the brown paper cups on the counter, along with the lids, taking one and shaking it in front of the rude stranger's face for extra effect, before placing it in the machine and letting it work its magic.

"There, another minute and you'll be on your merry way, off to see the wizard of Oz or whatever you're in such a hurry for." She crossed her arms and leant back against the wall, glaring into his dark lenses.

If he was uncomfortable under her scrutinizing glare, he didn't let it show. "You know, for a server, you're awfully disrespectful. Are you like this with all your customers?"

Kim smirked, "Only the huge dick-wads who don't say 'please'."

"Oh, is that what this is about?" He scoffed. "How juvenile."

Juvenile? How dare he? He was by far the rudest prick to ever walk into this coffee shop, and Kim just wanted him out of her sight, attractiveness or no.

To her grand pleasure, the machine behind her made a 'ding!' noise, and she knew that the coffee was ready. She took the cup, placed the plastic lid on it and slid on the sleeve (although he really didn't deserve it. Kim wanted him to _burn_ ) and finally placed it on the counter, sliding it over to her obnoxious customer.

"There," she said with slightly more venom than intended. "One double espresso, to go, for his royal highness, King of _asses_. I hope you burn your tongue."

The stupid stranger had the gall to look amused. "As much as I would love to do that for you, oh wait. I wouldn't. Because you're just a mean little Mogwai. Seriously, did someone feed you after midnight?"

His lips tilted up into a smirk as he saw her fists clench, and Kim really wished she'd spat in his drink.

"Oh I get it," she quipped. You're a comedian and you're late for your show. Well here's a tip; don't bother, you're about as funny as a bag of frozen peas. And you only have half the charisma. Now please, leave so I can go home. If you hadn't noticed, you're now the last one here and it's seven o'clock. My shift is over."

The guy checked his watch quickly, as if her word couldn't be trusted. Kim scoffed.

When he was satisfied with what he saw, he looked back at Kim and narrowed his eyes, staying silent for a while as he looked like he was trying to figure her out. After a moment, he tore his eyes away and picked up his beverage in one hand, using the other to fish about in his coat pocket, finally pulling out some money.

"Here," he slapped it onto the counter. "Night, goldilocks."

And with that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the coffee shop, the door chiming as he left the building and, consequentially, Kim's life.

Good riddance.

~.~

 **Oh, Kim. We both know that it's not going to be that easy.**

 **Don't forget to tell me what you think, guys! Your reviews mean a lot to me :3**

 **Happy Easter! (Wtf?)**

 **-CCC**


	2. Cream

**Hehe, who neglected her other stories once again?**

 **Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

 **But seriously, DACB and the Dubai series are currently being written, I just happened to have a little extra inspiration for this little baby ;)**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing but the ice** **middle-aged woman whom you will all have forgotten by the end of the chapter :D**

~.~

"Alright, I'll get you that straight away, sir."

Kim turned away from her customer and started to make his order. She grabbed a large cup from one of the drawers and placed it under the large metal machine currently filled with steaming hot cocoa. A small press of the glowing red button released the liquid contents of the machine into the ceramic cup, and another press turned it off when it was full to the brim.

She took out a matching saucer and placed a small spoon and a mini sugar cube on the side (not that the delicious beverage needed further sweetening anyway) and a small frown tugged at the corners of her mouth when she failed to spot the key element.

"Damnit..." Kim opened up the cupboards, checked the shelves and did another once-over on the countertop, but it seemed that fate was not on her side that day.

Frustrated, she turned to Brett, who was packing up a to-go order, and gave him the stink-eye.

"Brett, did you finish the whipped cream?"

His head whipped towards her as he realized he was being spoken to, and under her deadly glare Brett's usual happy smile turned into a grimace, making him look every bit as guilty as he was.

"Yeah...?" He hesitated with his response, all too familiar with angry-Kim and not particularly wanting to incur her wrath right at that moment. Despite her usually sunny disposition, the small blonde had some serious claws, and had used them to rip him to shreds on more than one occasion. Mostly for things like this...

"Brett! I've told you a million times, when you finish something, you need to restock it straight away, or problems like this arise! Now I have to go all the way to the other side of the building to get more cream, and by the time I get back this poor man's cocoa will only be lukewarm, and I'll probably have to throw it out - which is a disgraceful waste of a delicious beverage, by the way - and make him a new one, wasting everybody's time!"

Brett didn't dare point out that she'd already just wasted at least a minute by scolding him - it would most likely cost him his tongue. So, instead, the young employee nodded his head dumbly in accord, and even offered to go and get the new can of cream for her, because he really did feel bad about messing up again. He'd never been great at following basic instructions.

"No," Kim sighed, visibly calming down. "It's fine. I'm sorry, I'm just kinda stressed out at the moment; big exam tomorrow. I'll get the cream, you just keep the customers happy. _Unless_ it involves taking your shirt off." She shot him a pointed look to emphasize that last statement, and in return received one of those shit-eating grins that Brett knew she hated.

"Hey, come on, she did ask for it, and the customer's always right. Not to mention that tip I got from her. And the phone number..."

Kim rolled her eyes and turned away. "It's a safety hazard," she reminded him, heading to the storage room.

Faintly, she heard him mutter behind her :

"Yeah, I learnt that the hard way..."

* * *

Kim headed back to the counter as quickly as she could after her short toilet break, shuffling along in her white tennis shoes, paired with a light blue sundress and the customary pink apron with her name scribbled on it to prevent Kelsey from accidentally stealing it again.

It was usually pretty calm on Wednesdays over at The Grind, and when she'd left to go pee there had only been three customers, but nonetheless Kim knew not to dawdle, not particularly fond of the idea of leaving Brett in a room full of potentially hazardous machinery with no professional supervision. The possibilities were infinite.

When she made it back to the counter, everything seemed to be thankfully in order (God, she couldn't wait to hand her shift over to Kelsey, constantly worrying about Brett was going to give her wrinkles) and Brett was handing a woman her coffee.

She vaguely noticed a man standing near the counter, staring at the phone in his hands, but she easily overlooked him, choosing instead to focus on Brett, who seemed to be having trouble with the till.

"Stupid...metal... _box_ ," he grunted, trying to pry it open with his fingers when the button didn't work.

Kim walked over and abruptly slammed her fist on the counter right next to the till, and as if by magic, the metal draw opened immediately, revealing the rows of neatly organized money.

Brett stared at his co-worker in astonishment, still baffled after the six months they had been working together as to how she managed to get the damn thing to obey her every time. She kept claiming that she had 'the touch', but Brett was beginning to suspect that there was more to it...

"You're an alien, aren't you? Like one from a really technologically advanced planet, that has a weird psychic link to all machines and is probably hiding some kind of antennae somewhere...Aha! I bet it's on your foot, isn't it? It's the perfect hiding place, you never have to take off your shoes when you're in public! But doesn't it hurt to walk on it - "

"Brett," the alien interrupted him, smiling bemusedly. "I believe the nice lad over here is waiting for her change..."

"Oh, yeah, right." He looked over at the middle-aged woman now holding her coffee, an expectant look on her face as she eyed the money in the till.

"Sorry," he apologized, retrieving the change and placing it in her hand. "That's three dollars and twenty cents change, thank you for coming to The Grind, have a wonderful day ma'am."

The woman looked straight past him and smiled at Kim instead, wishing her a nice day before heading out the door.

Brett pouted as he turned to the blonde, who had taken to rubbing a cloth over the coffee machine, cleaning up all of the excess liquid.

"How come they always seem to like you the most? I'm obviously the attractive one here."

Kim scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please. We both know that's a lie. And besides, I can't help the fact that I have so much charm that customers are constantly asking for me." Kim said it as a joke, but instead of laughing like he usually would, Brett's eyes widened - as if in realization - and he muttered a curse that would have made his momma blush.

"What is it?"

"Shit, I forgot to tell you when you came back, but while you were in the restroom this guy came in and specifically asked for you. I told him you'd be back in a minute, and to wait over there," he pointed to the guy on his phone that Kim had seen earlier.

"Crap, it's been like ten minutes, now. Quick, go over there and see what he wants." Brett practically shooed her out from behind the counter and towards the man, and Kim felt oddly nervous as she approached him with all these other people around, sipping coffee and munching on bagels.

He still hadn't looked up from his phone, and Kim couldn't see his face.

"Um...hello? Sir, you asked for me?" The man lifted his head at the sound of her voice, and Kim was extremely surprised to find that she recognized the face.

"You," she said accusingly, as the asshole from the other day began to smile; one of those really annoying, arrogant smiles that just made Kim want to punch it right off of him.

"Me," he confirmed with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I'm touched that you remember me, really." He placed a mocking hand over his heart, and Kim crossed her arms across her chest, not at all liking the lack of barrier between them; nothing to hold her back from wringing his sorry neck and getting her put in jail for murder.

"I'm afraid that if you're not going to order anything, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The man simply smirked, and Kim found herself noticing despite herself how brown his eyes were, like rich chocolate...

"Well in that case, I'll have a double espresso, if you'd be so kind."

Kim grumbled some rather unpleasant sentences under her breath as she returned behind the counter, opening the drawer to retrieve a cup. She lifted her head up for a moment to look at the not-so-stranger and asked him in a dry voice :

"Will that be to stay of to go?"

The asshole paused, pretending to seriously ponder his options, before finally settling on answering her :

"I think I'll take that to go, thanks. I'm kind of in a hurry."

"That seems to be a recurring theme for you," Kim noted, not bothering to point out how he seemed to have all the time in the world to wait for her...She took out a paper cup and placed it in the coffee machine, waiting for it to fill up with the caffeinated beverage.

"Yeah, well, busy schedule and stuff." For some reason, the topic of conversation appeared to bother him, so Kim decided to lighten the mood a bit.

"Are you sure you don't work for the government? 'Cause I reckon you'd make a great spy, mister secretive. Got any evil megalomaniacs after you I should know about? I really don't want to have to clean up in here after an epic kung-fu style fight scene," she joked, although once again her attempt at humor seemed to have the opposite effect (boy was she having an off day).

The stranger narrowed his eyes at her, as if trying to figure her out, which sort of baffled Kim seeing as she was usually one to metaphorically wear her heart on her sleeve. She was an open book; anyone who knew her even vaguely could tell you that.

"Yeah..." he was still looking at her funny, and it was making her uncomfortable. Thankfully, it was at that moment that the coffee machine started beeping, and Kim turned away to retrieve the paper cup, placing on it the lid and the sleeve and setting it on the counter.

"That'll be two dollars - " suddenly, she remembered something from their last encounter. "Oh! I almost forgot," She opened the cash register and pulled out two twenty dollar notes, one five and one single dollar note, holding it out for the man.

"Last time you were here, you left way too much. So, if I take the two double espressos that you ordered from the fifty dollars you paid me with, this is your change." Kim had expected him to take the money, maybe even thank her, take his coffee and be on his merry way.

She had not, however, expected him to laugh in her face.

"Oh god," he chuckled out, pretending to wipe tears out of his eyes. "That's so cute." He eyed the money with disinterest and pushed her hand back towards her, actually having the audacity to ruffle her hair, completely ruining her ponytail.

"Keep it, Blondie," he finally said, looking highly amused. "You clearly need it more than I do."

Kim was taken aback. Rarely had she ever been spoken to in such a condescending manner, _never_ since she had become an adult. She found that, unsurprisingly, she really didn't like it, and she definitely wasn't going to let this guy get away with it, customer or not.

"Um, excuse me?" She asked in her deadliest voice, giving him a chance to back out before she really messed him up.

Unfortunately, he really didn't seem vey scared by her unspoken threat, instead looking at her as if she were some cute... _puppy_ barking at its own reflection.

"Well, I mean, you're obviously a student in some field or another, working here in your spare time to get you through college. It just seems like you could benefit more from that money than I could."

"And how did you deduce all of that, Sherlock? Was it a scuff mark on my shoes? A suspicious stain on my apron? A chewed-up fingernail?"

He smirked. "Nope, you just seem young and smart. Nothing more to it. Although now that you mention it, you do have some sort of stain on your apron..."

Her head whipped down, eyes searching for that stain, but she looked back up when she heard the man burst into hysterical laughter, clutching his stomach and actual tears building up in he corner of his eyes.

"Wow," he wheezed out between laughter, "you are _so_ gullible. I swear, it's hysterical.

"oh shut up," I grumbled, back in my bad mood.

"Sorry, Goldilocks, not possible. I make my money with this mouth - among other things."

"What, are you some sort of male prostitute or something?"

"No, I - I mean...argh, I have to go." He took his coffee and turned around, heading towards the exit, only stopping once to look behind him and say :

"Don't spend it all at once, Kid," before heading out the door, making the bell chime.

Kim was so furious, she took out a paper cup and shredded it up, only stopping once a new customer walked into The Grind, before taking out a new one when that person had left.

At this time of evening, there were only a few people who chose to stay inside the coffee shop, which meant only a few witnesses to Kim's obvious mini-meltdown.

But seriously, who did he think he was? Some sort superstar? Ha, yeah right. No, he was just a rude prick. No question about it.

Except that there was one question that had been bothering her from the very beginning: Who was this guy?

~.~

 **...We may never know, Kim...** **JK, it's owr very own Mr. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **-CCC**


End file.
